This invention relates broadly to couplers for railroad cars, and more particularly to couplers for mining-type railroad cars.
Although automatic couplers for mining cars have been available for many years, many mines do not use them, but rather prefer to use simple coupling bars which extend between cars and which have holes at each end for receiving coupling pins. Although such simple couplers provide satisfactory coupling once they are hooked up, hooking them between cars is unduly hazardous. In this respect, an operator must position himself between two heavy cars when lining up the holes for insertion of the pins. Injuries take place to operators because of unexpected movements of the two heavy cars catching fingers and other body parts, between operating elements. Thus, it is an object of this invention, to provide a practical coupler for mining cars which automatically couples cars together without an operator being positioned between two cars, or being close to coupler elements.
It is necessary for coupler elements, or members, of mining cars to be interchangeble between car ends because there is often no way to turn cars around. That is, either end of any car must be compatible to interlock with either end of other cars. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a coupler which has coupler members which can be moved between opposite ends of a car.
An important feature of mining car couplers is that they allow very little longitudinal slack or "slop." Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a coupler which has very little longitudinal slack therein.
An effective coupler for use in mining cars should have the following characteristics:
(1) It should be uncomplicated to operate and in structure; PA1 (2) It should have no electrical components; PA1 (3) It should allow very little longitudinal slack; PA1 (4) It should have coupler elements which substantially self-align so that the presence of an operator between cars is not required; PA1 (5) It must be extremely reliable so as to avoid accidental tripping or ineffective coupling which might cause accidents; PA1 (6) It must be sufficiently light that it can be handled by one man; PA1 (7) It must provide a great deal of vertical pivotal movement between cars because of frequent changes in grade in mines.
It is an object of this invention to provide a coupler for mining cars which has these characteristics.